Ranking Dalam Kehidupan
by Fvvn
Summary: Aku Hinata Hyuuga. orang yang terobsesi untuk menjadi yang pertama. yah, awalnya memang begitu. tapi 'dia' membangunkanku dari ketergelinciran ini. sedikit memahami arti ranking dalam kehidupan


Aku, Hinata Hyuuga, enam belas tahun.

Aku seorang _prestigious_ Hyuuga, berasal dari kalangan terpandang. Semua orang tahu margaku. Dan mereka tak akan bermain 'asal' kepada kami jika tak ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

Tapi ah, itu masa lalu.

Hyuuga yang sekarang kumiliki, bukan lagi orang kelas satu yang sering mengunjungi pesta-pesta mewah. Perusahaan kami bangkrut. Rumah kami dijual, dan mulai detik ini, kehidupanku berubah tiga ratus enam puluh derajat.

"Selamat datang di apartemen Oyagi!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Title** : Ranking Dalam Kehidupan

**Rate** : K

**Genre** : Friendship/slice of life

**Warning** : wayyy toooo OOC, Hinata's POV, Typo, boring stuff, bit NaruHina, DLDR

**P.S** : diadaptasi dari kehidupan sendiri a.k.a curcol #ditendang

.

.

.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Happy Oneshot!**

.

.

.

Dahulu, saat masih sekolah di tempat swasta, aku menjadi sosok yang dinomorsatukan. Setiap ujian nilaiku selalu berada diperingkat teratas. Nomor satu. Pujian 'kau Jenius, Hyuuga!' bukan lagi hal yang jarang kudengar. Para guru memperlakukanku berbeda dengan anak yang lainnya. Aku seperti telur emas milik mereka dan eksistensiku sendiri kadang membuat beberapa anak iri. Aku senang bisa menjadi yang paling unggul. Aku merasa percaya diri—amat sangat—dimasa itu. seolah aku memiliki dunia ditanganku sendiri.

Tapi sejak bangkrut, level sekolahku jatuh. Detik dimana aku tinggal di apartemen bersama keluargaku, detik itu juga aku di pindahkan ke sekolah negeri, Kohaku. Saat itu, umurku masih dua belas tahun. Kelas enam SD.

Tentu saja karena level yang tergolong berbeda, aku bisa mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah itu seperti membalikkan telapak tangan. mudah sekali. Setiap hapalan, hitungan, soal cerita, membuat karangan, percakapan dalam bahasa asing, aku bisa mengerjakan itu semua bahkan tanpa harus berpikir keras. Alasannya sangat gampang. Hal-hal yang kupelajari di Kohaku, sebenarnya sudah kupelajari di sekolah swastaku, dahulu.

Tapi sayang, kali ini aku tidak bisa meraih posisi satu.

1 Sakura Haruno 9,6

2 Hinata Hyuuga 9,55

Aku menoleh pada sosok gadis berambut pink yang sedang menatap namanya di papan nomor teratas. Ia tersenyum pada papan itu, kemudian pergi begitu saja.

Aku jengkel dengan sikap sok menangnya.

"Sakura ranking satu lagi!"

"Kukira anak baru itu yang bakal juara satu,"

"Aku juga sempat berpikir begitu. Kenapa ya?"

Aku menguping sedikit pembicaraan anak-anak yang masih berdiri tak jauh dari papan nilai. Mereka mungkin tak menyadari keberadaanku karena aku memunggungi orang-orang itu. yah, meskipun merasa bangga karena bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan mudah, tapi aku bukanlah sosok yang teratas. Tentu saja, aku kalah dengan Haruno dalam mata pelajaran kendo yang waktu itu dijadikan sebagai mapel pokok dalam sekolah negeri yang aneh itu. jujur saja, aku tak bisa Kendo! Haruno sudah mempelajarinya sejak ia duduk di bangku kelas satu SD. Nilai dirapotnya untuk kendo sembilan, sementara aku yang _newbie_ hanya diberi angka tujuh pas.

Kalau saja kendo tidak dijadikan mata pelajaran, aku pasti bisa tertawa puas diatas wajah Haruno.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Masa-masa kelulusan adalah yang paling menyenangkan bagiku. Bagi para murid yang berprestasi, mereka akan dipanggil satu persatu ke atas panggung dan menerima beberapa penghargaan. Aku bersaing ketat dengan Haruno pada saat itu, meskipun tetap tak menampik kenyataan bahwa ia berada diatasku. Namun dalam hal lomba dan lomba, kami termasuk seri. Yeah memang seri, tapi tetap saja piala juara umum—tropi yang memiliki kaki tiga—jatuh ke tangannya. Padahal nilai kami hanya terpaut nol koma tiga!

Ini membuatku frustasi!

"Untuk lulusan terbaik kita, Sakura Haruno!"

Dia maju empat kali untuk menyabet nilai tertinggi dalam mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris, nilai tertinggi dalam mata pelajaran kendo, ranking pertama dikelas 6A—kelas kami—dan juara umum di angkatanku.

"Untuk lulusan terbaik nomor dua kita, Hinata Hyuuga!"

Aku juga maju empat kali, sama sepertinya. Aku maju karena mendapat nilai tertinggi pada mata pelajaran bahasa Jerman, lulusan dengan pidato bahasa Inggris terbaik, nilai matematika tertinggi seangkatan dan ranking dua di kelas 6A.

Semua orang bersorak sorai. orangtuaku ikut maju keatas panggung untuk mengadakan sesi foto bersama. Saat semuanya memamerkan senyum mereka …

aku hanya memasang wajah datar.

Ah, aku merasa jatuh karena ranking dua itu.

.

.

.

**oOo(Fuun)oOo**

.

.

.

Di SMP, aku dan Sakura terpisah. _Well_ ya, Sakura masuk ke SMP swasta yang cukup terkenal dan aku tetap bertahan pada SMP negeri Kohaku.

Disini titik hancurku. Titik dimana aku kehilangan semua rasa percaya diriku.

Kohaku juga memiliki SMP, tapi tidak sebagus di SD. Memang, SD Kohaku tidak sebagus sekolah swastaku dahulu, tapi, kualitas pembelajaran, dan metode dari guru-guru mereka lumayan _qualified_. Sementara di SMPnya?

Sekolah ini penipuan.

Guru-gurunya bahkan tidak lebih pintar dari murid mereka. Selain itu banyak juga yang bolos mengajar. Kepala sekolah mereka hanyalah orang yang memiliki tanah atas berdirinya Kohaku. Ia tidak menjadi kepala sekolah selain karena hal tersebut. Selain kekurangan dalam segi pengajar, sekolah ini juga minim dalam hal mengikuti lomba.

Tidak ada lomba sama dengan mati.

Aku tidak bisa membandingkan kemampuanku jika tidak diadu dengan murid dari sekolah lain. selain itu, di SMP ini, aku tak punya saingan. Samasekali. Aku kembali terbang diatas awang-awang, terlelap dalam puja-puji seperti masa lalu. Tapi sayang, level kemampuanku yang sekarang dengan yang dulu sudah berbeda.

Aku bisa merasakannya dari nilai-nilaiku yang biasanya superior, sekarang hanya sebatas super. Bahkan aku mulai berani mengambil langkah curang saat ujian dadakan.

Aku mulai merasa lemah. Aku tidak percaya pada kemampuan diriku sendiri.

Tapi, aku tidak menyerah dengan gampangan. Saat ujian akhir di SMP tiba, aku berlatih mati-matian, lebih mati-matian daripada saat di SD dahulu. Aku bisa merasakan efek samping karena bersantai-santai di SMP ini. Aku menjadi lengah karena merasa tak punya saingan disini. Aku kena imbasnya sekarang.

Bahkan untuk meraih nilai sembilan pun, aku harus mencuci darahku sendiri. Tidak seperti dahulu.

Entah bagaimana caranya, aku berhasil lulus dengan nilai rata-rata tertinggi, delapan koma tujuh lima.

Sungguh. Aku merasa senang tapi sekaligus malu.

Sekolah yang kutempati, kredibilitasnya sangat jongkok. Saat masa-masa _try out_ untuk menghadapi ujian akhir saja, yang berhasil lulus hanya aku seorang. HANYA aku! Saat _try out_ kedua, aku disegel di ruang guru dan mengerjakan ujian sendiri. Itu karena, saat _try out_ pertama, rupanya aku membuat teman satu ruang ujianku mendapat nilai diatas rata-rata. Semuanya! mereka mencontek, tanpa kusadari.

Ah, bodoh!

Kembali lagi saat kelulusan SMP. Kuakui, aku kurang puas dengan nilai yang kudapat saat masa-masa itu. Tapi soal persahabatan, mereka cukup berharga buatku. Pesta perpisahan digelar di pegunungan dan kami mengadakan kemah kecil. Saat itu kami menginap dua malam.

Momen yang singkat, tapi cukup berkesan. Aku sempat menulis semuanya di buku _diary_.

.

.

.

**oOo(Fuun)oOo**

.

.

.

Masuk SMA adalah momen yang paling mendebarkan. Level sekolahku kembali tinggi. Nilai yang kudapatkan saat di SMP lalu ternyata cukup untuk membuatku masuk di SMA terkemuka, Konoha inter. Untuk pertamakalinya nilaiku—yang delapan koma tujuh lima itu—berada di urutan ke seratus tiga puluh empat dalam daftar empat ratus siswa yang diterima masuk.

Memang wow.

Untuk pertamakalinya, aku merasa jauh sekali dengan tempat tertinggi.

Tapi tak apa. aku berusaha untuk positif. Kemungkinan anak-anak yang masuk sini kebanyakan orang-orang yang pintar bermain belakang dan 'curang'.

Tapi ternyata, yang cerdas murni juga tak kalah banyaknya.

SMA adalah, masa pertama dimana aku merasakan persaingan yang amat sangat gila. Seumur-umur, baru pertamakalinya ada puluhan orang yang unggul diatasku. Dulu, paling sial aku jatuh ke ranking tiga. Tapi sekarang, kemungkinan merosot jauh bukan lagi sekedar omong kosong.

Aku mencoba bertahan di semester satu.

Orangtuaku sudah tak termasuk dalam hitungan sosok yang berpengaruh dalam dunia bisnis Konoha, jadi aku harus mengharumkan mereka dengan menjadi yang pertama.

Harus! Harus! Harus!

Tapi lagi-lagi, kenyataan membuatku harus terbangun dalam mimpi. Ini bukan sekedar permainan lomba ala anak SD. Bukan lagi sekedar bersaing untuk mendapatkan hadiah dari peringkat satu. Ini seperti taruhan. Mati-matian orang mengejar nilai untuk mendapatkan posisi tertinggi. Posisi yang kemungkinan bisa membuat mereka mudah dalam menjalani urusan perkuliahan nanti.

Tekad dan tujuan yang mereka miliki cukup tinggi dan matang. Itu sebabnya …

1 Sasuke Uchiha 9,5

2 Sakura Haruno 8,5

3 Ino Yamanaka 8,3

4 Hinata Hyuuga 8,0

Aku yang masih merasa kosong dengan tujuanku sendiri, jatuh ke lubang, semakin dalam. Sayang sekali, nilaiku terus menurun, begitupun dengan ranking yang kumiliki. Nilai rata-rata rapotku memburuk. Aku mulai panik. Rasa percaya diriku semakin tipis.

Satu hal lagi, di SMA ini, aku kembali sekelas dengan Sakura Haruno. Dia diatasku, berjalan semakin tinggi sementara aku, semakin menjauhi puncak. Untuk beberapa hal, aku merasa … tertinggal.

Sebenarnya, ada suatu hal yang membuat perubahan pada nilai-nilaiku itu. Kalau aku terus fokus pada pelajaran, mungkin hasilnya takkan seperti ini. Tapi, aku terlalu banyak mengurusi hal remeh. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering membuat cerpen kecil-kecilan, membuka usaha desain atau gambar, dan membaca novel _online_ yang menjadi pelepas penatku sepanjang waktu.

Aku menyukai semua itu, hingga tak bisa memilih salah satunya untuk dikerjakan dengan serius. Tidak seperti masa SD, aku bahkan mulai terlihat acuh dengan pelajaran dan ranking. Di kelas dua, nilaiku semakin merosot.

1 Sasuke Uchiha 9,8

2 Shikamaru Nara 9,7

3 Sakura Haruno 9,2

4 Ino Yamanaka 8,7

5 Shino Aburame 8,4

6 Hinata Hyuuga 7,9

BURUK!

Aku tertinggal tiga tangga dengan Sakura dan sekarang, nilai kami terpaut jauh. Puncak emas itu bagaikan menghindar. Cahaya penuntunku seolah redup. Padahal aku sudah belajar keras. bukan hanya darah, aku bahkan memeras kulitku sendiri. Aku selalu belajar dengan kekuatan yang berlipat-lipat. Tapi entah kenapa, kecerobohanku merusak segalanya. Aku sering teledor, sering remedial karenanya.

Mungkin aku kesal. Mungkin aku lelah. Jadi, aku mulai tak peduli lagi. nilaiku semakin jatuh dan jatuh. Dan aku masih terus mengerjakan kegiatan seperti menulis dan menggambar iseng. Hanya mereka yang menghiburku. Aku bahkan mulai bermain _game_, meskipun tiga hari lagi ujian tengah semester akan datang. Ini semua kulakukan karena kupikir, jika tak menjadi pertama, lebih baik menunggu bumi menghancurkanku saja.

Tetapi, seseorang mengajarkanku sebuah hal kecil.

Dia menangkap basah diriku yang sedang bermain _game_.

"Lho? Hinata?"

Tanganku yang sibuk menekan tombol-tombol berhenti bergerak. Wajahku menoleh padanya. Waktu itu musim semi, dan aku berada di sebuah _game center_ dekat apartemen.

"Naruto?"

Tubuhku sontak berdiri. Lelaki itu, teman sekelasku. Orang biasa yang tidak pernah lebih baik dariku. Dia bahkan tidak masuk dalam urutan duapuluh besar. betapa bodohnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Tiga hari lagi kita _kan_ ada ujian tengah semester," aku hanya membuang wajah dan berjalan pulang, mengabaikan suaranya. Tapi, lelaki itu menangkap tanganku, "Tunggu sebentar,"

"Apa?" aku memasang wajah risih. Tak suka dengan caranya yang asal pegang.

"Kebetulan ada kau. Aku baru saja selesai menghadiri kelas tambahan. Dan Asuma-_sensei_ memberiku latihan, cukup banyak. Kau bisa bantu aku?"

"Tidak," aku menjawab singkat.

"Ah, kenapaa? Kau _kan_ pintar Hinata," aku tidak lagi suka dengan pujian 'pintar atau cerdas' saat ini. Karena aku tidak merasa pintar lagi. kata-kata itu—untuk sekarang—lebih terdengar seperti sindiran bagiku, "Kau _kan_ enak, sudah pintar, tidak seperti aku yang bodoh. Belajar pasti mudah bagimu ya—"

"Aku tidak merasa mudah saat belajar," aku menatap sinis pada bocah itu, "Aku ... memeras darahku sendiri untuk itu," suaraku sedikit skeptis. Bisa kurasakan Naruto yang mulai bersikap tidak enak.

"A-ah. Maaf. B-bukan maksudku—"

"Tapi, aku takkan belajar sepulang dari ini. Aku sudah malas mengejar ranking. Tak ada gunanya lagi,"

Aku meninggalkan Naruto dengan sebaris kalimat yang terdengar seperti curhatan ditelinganya. Ahh, memang bodoh. Aku membicarakan hal yang bersifat pribadi di depan orang asing.

Keesokkan harinya, Naruto menemukanku lagi di tempat _game center_ yang sama. Diluar spekulasi, sepertinya ia sengaja mencariku, tidak seperti kemarin yang tiba-tiba bertemu.

"Bermain lagi?" aku menoleh sejenak, dan membuang muka cepat-cepat.

"Bukan urusanmu,"

"Kau tidak terlihat seperti Hinata yang dulu,"

"Kau tahu apa soal aku? Kita tak pernah berbicara," lelaki itu mencengkeram bahuku, "H-hei!" ia menarik tubuhku dan menyeretku ke sebuah tempat, "Mau kemana sih!"

"Ke rumahku,"

"Hah?" aku jelas kaget disana. Apa yang mau ia lakukan dengan membawaku ke rumahnya? "Mau apa? Aku akan teriak sekarang—"

"Belajar. Aku banyak tugas dan latihan. Ayo kerjakan sama-sama sebelum ujian tengah semester tiba," ia menoleh sebentar kearahku dan tersenyum kecil disana.

Aku sempat berpikir bahwa Naruto pasti bercanda.

.

.

.

**oOo(Fuun)oOo**

.

.

.

Tidak. Dia serius.

Lelaki itu datang dengan sebuah nampan berisikan teh dan camilan kecil. Sementara di atas meja, beberapa lembar kertas dan tumpukan buku menggunung, seperti menunggu untuk dikerjakan. Aku menelan ludah. Mungkin saja, sudah banyak sub bab beberapa mapel eksak yang kulupa. Lagipula, sudah berminggu-minggu lamanya aku terlihat ogah dalam mencerna sebuah teori.

"Isi yang matematika dulu ya,"

"M-mau belajar yang bagian mana?"

"Yang diferensial. Ajarkan aku,"

aku mengambil buku catatannya sebentar dan mencerna baik-baik. Setelah itu, kujabarkan padanya dengan coretan.

**Soal :**

4x pangkat 2 + 3x

Dibagi,

2x pangkat 2 + 2

"Ingat rumusnya?" aku bertanya pada Naruto saat membaca soal yang ditunjukkan padanya. Sesuai dugaan, lelaki itu kelimpungan dan membuka-buka bukunya kesetanan, "Sudah kuduga," aku menghela napas panjang. Kemudian menuliskannya di kertas coret-coretan, "Nah, Naruto. Ingat ini baik-baik."

x/y = U/V

U'V – UV' dibagi V kuadrat.

"U aksen dikali V, dikurang U dikali V aksen, dibagi V pangkat 2. Hasil diferensial dari x merupakan U aksen sementara diferensial dari y merupakan V aksen." aku yakin laki-laki itu takkan mengerti dengan penjelasan semata. Jadi, kukerjakan satu soal hingga membuatnya membelalak paham.

U' = 8x + 3

V' = 4x

"Subtitusikan pada rumusnya,"

(8x + 3)(2x pangkat 2 + 2) – (4x pangkat 2 + 3x)(4x).

Dibagi (2x pangkat 2 + 2)kuadrat

Aku terus menuliskannya hingga hasil _final_. Dan Naruto berseru kemudian.

"Ah! Begitu," ia meraih pensilnya dan mencoba untuk mengerjakan soal. Diluar dugaan, ia bisa menyelesaikannya dalam waktu yang sangat efisien.

Satu jam habis untuk membahas matematika—bukan hanya diferensial saja. Tetapi macam-macam sub bab yang lain—aku meneguk tehku dengan tingkat dahaga yang tinggi.

Tadinya kukira tugas belajar ini telah selesai. Tapi,

"Yak lanjut. Sekarang, ajarkan aku kimia,"

"Apa?"

"Kimia. Aku belum paham dengan larutan hidrolisa dan _buffer_," dia tersenyum cerah, disana.

Sementara aku? Bola mataku terasa kosong.

"Tidak bisakah aku istirahat sebentar?" aku mengeluh disana. Sepertinya Naruto terlihat diam sejenak.

"Ah, k-kalau begitu kau istirahat saja. Aku mau coba-coba sendiri," ia membuka buku paket kimianya dan berkutat dengan serius disana.

Satu menit.

Limabelas menit.

Dua puluh menit

Tiga puluh menit. Tiga puluh menit ia hanya membolak-balikkan kertas!

"Kau … sungguh tak mengerti?"

"E-ehehe …"

karena kasihan, akhirnya kubantu sedikit untuk pelajaran itu. aku terpaksa membaca lagi dan mencerna isi dari buku kimia itu. butuh waktu bagiku untuk memahami pelajaran yang agak rumit, "Ah, begini, Naruto," aku mulai menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata. pelajaran Kimia juga butuh teori, bukan sekedar hitungan saja. Jadi, mulutku sangat berfungsi kali ini.

Lagi, ia mengangguk dengan semangatnya.

"Oke, oke, makasih penjelasannya," ia mengisi soal-soal dengan wajah yang tertarik. Seolah saat ini Naruto sedang mengikuti kuis cerdas cermat.

Tak kusangka, orang seperti dia bisa serius. Lebih serius daripada yang kukira.

"Hei," aku menutup buku bacaanku dan beralih mata padanya, "Kenapa kau peduli sekali dengan nilaimu? Bukankah, sekeras apapun kau berusaha, kau tidak akan mendapatkan ranking apapun?"

Naruto berhenti menulis.

"Heh, aku tidak berusaha untuk mengejar ranking. Ayahku bilang, kalau ujian tengah semester ini nilaiku bagus, yang dalam arti minim remedial, dia akan mentraktirku ramen _jumbo_ sebanyak yang kuinginkan," lelaki itu tertawa aneh disana.

"Cuma … karena itu?" aku merasa heran. ia berhenti tertawa, dan tersenyum.

"Enggak juga sih. Tapi salah satu alasannya ya … itu," ia menggosok belakang kepalanya tiba-tiba, "Lalu … aku juga sudah berencana ingin masuk ke universitas K dan membuka usaha warung udon. Kuharap nilai-nilai ujianku cukup untuk membuatku diterima di sana. Oh iya, kau sendiri ingin melakukan apa setelah lulus SMA?"

Aku menunduk, berpikir cukup keras untuk mendapatkan jawaban itu.

"Arsitek," aku menelan ludah, "Aku berencana ingin masuk ke universitas B dan menggeluti jurusan desain dan arsitektur. Entahlah, menjadi perancang bangunan atau tata ruang. Mungkin, kalau gagal, aku akan membuka usaha butik dan merancang pakaian. Tapi, membuat berbagai macam model sepatu dan tas juga kelihatannya menarik. Yang pasti, aku akan melakukan pekerjaan apapun yang berhubungan dengan seni dan desain," aku terdiam saat mendapati Naruto yang memerhatikanku dengan cengiran lebarnya, "K-kenapa? Aku a-aneh ya?"

"Tidak," bocah itu semakin melebarkan cengirannya, "Aku senang melihatmu seperti ini,"

_**Deg**_

"B-biasa saja," aku membuang mukaku, "Lagipula, aku merasa itu cuman cita-cita yang tak tergapai. Cuman mimpi saja-"

"Bukan," Naruto menangkap iris mataku dengan lekat. Bola matanya terlihat tajam dan serius saat itu, "Bukan mimpi Hinata. Orang sepertimu, pasti bisa mewujudkannya,"

"Sudahlah. Aku tak mau terlalu muluk. Aku mengakui kekalahanku, kelemahanku. Aku tak bisa mendapat ranking satu lagi—"

"Kau harus tahu satu hal, Hinata. menjadi yang teratas tak menjamin kesuksesanmu," ia mencoba untuk berbicara bijak. Sungguh aneh jika pembicaraan seperti itu keluar dari seorang bocah ugal-ugalan sepertinya, "Berhentilah mengecilkan dirimu sendiri. Kau bisa benar-benar roboh kalau terus-terusan pesimis,"

"Aku memang sudah roboh. Kau tak perlu menasihatiku segala,"

"Belum!" ia menepuk kedua pipiku dengan tangannya, "Masih terlalu cepat untuk menyerah, Hinata. Kau masih kelas dua SMA. Perjalananmu masih panjang," tangannya yang sekarang kini meraih pundakku, "Kau itu pintar, Hinata,"

"Tidak,"

"Kau pintar,"

"Hentikan,"

"Percayalah padaku. Bukan hanya aku saja yang mengatakan hal seperti ini. Orang-orang memang mengakuimu," aku berhenti mengeluarkan raut perlawanan. Naruto meneruskan kalimatnya, "Kau _kan_ orang nomor satu, yang bisa mengalahkan Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Shino," aku terbelalak disana.

"B-bercandamu kelewatan, Naruto," lelaki itu menggeleng.

"Aku tak bercanda," ia melipat kedua tangannya di dada, "Kau … kau bisa melukis lebih baik dari Sasuke. Memasak lebih baik dari Ino dan Sakura. Kau juga pintar menjahit, orang-orang banyak yang menerima saranmu soal dekorasi mading. Kau pintar membuat presentasi, Shikamaru saja tidak bisa membuat _slide_ sebagus milikmu. Kalau soal mengarang cerita, Shino pasti kalah telak. Apalagi bahasa Inggrisnya sangat payah. Kau nomor satu Hinata. Mereka tak bisa mengalahkanmu,"

Aku tergugah dengan kalimatnya, sejenak. Tetapi …

"Keunggulanku dari mereka, bukanlah sesuatu yang spesial. Lagipula, soal melukis, Sai masih lebih baik, jauh diatasku malah. Kiba yang tampangnya berandal pun, ternyata jago IT. soal membuat _slide_? Dia bisa melakukannya dengan mata tertutup. Aku jelas kalah. Lalu kalau masak dan menjahit—" Naruto membekap mulutku tiba-tiba.

Aku KAGET!

"Hmpph!" aku menjerit di dalam genggamannya. Tetapi Naruto tak lekas membuka mulutku.

"Itulah yang kumaksud dengan tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini. Tidak ada yang nomor satu. Setiap manusia memiliki kemenangan dan kekalahannya masing-masing. Kau terlalu membuat patokan bahwa yang ranking adalah yang terbaik. Padahal, masih banyak faktor-faktor lain yang lebih dibutuhkan selain menjadi ranking," ia melepaskan tangannya saat aku mulai merasa tenang, "Semua keahlian tidak ada yang remeh. Kau tidak tahu ya? diam-diam banyak yang iri lho pada lukisanmu. banyak yang mengagumi cerita-ceritamu. Banyak yang bertanya bagaimana bisa rasa masakanmu seperti seorang ibu sejati. Keahlianmu tidak remeh, Hinata. Kau harus tahu, bahwa … mengejar mimpi tak selalu harus menjadi nomor satu. Lagipula, diatas langit, selalu ada langit,"

Aku diam, sejenak.

"Dan bahkan … aku sendiri juga iri padamu. Sebenarnya, kau punya potensi untuk mengalahkan Sasuke dan Sakura, juga yang lainnya. Sayangnya, perasaanmu selalu diliputi rasa minder. Padahal, hal sekecil itu bisa membuatmu jatuh," ia kembali menggosok tengkuk belakangnya, "Yah, coba kalau kau sedikit percaya diri. Seperti misalnya, saat ada guru yang bertanya siapa yang bisa mengisi soal, kau jangan nunggu sampai ditunjuk. Acungkan jarimu sendiri. Maju kedepan dengan keyakinanmu," ia nyengir lebar disana.

"A-aku tidak percaya," wajahku berpaling, memerah tiba-tiba, "A-aku tidak percaya, kau menceramahiku," ia mengacak-acak rambutku sambil tertawa.

"Dalam kehidupan, yang penting itu bukanlah menjadi pemenang, tetapi, bagaimana cara kita bertarung di medan pertempuran—"

"Naruto,"

"Ng?"

"Terimakasih, untuk pencerahannya. Aku … belum menyerah," ia tersenyum lebar disana. Berhenti dengan ancang-ancangnya yang ingin berbicara panjang.

"Baguslah. Aku juga belum menyerah," ia meraih bukunya, dan berniat untuk kembali berkutat dengan pelajaran kimia.

"D-dimasa depan nanti … s-saat aku menjadi arsitek, aku yang akan … merancang rumahmu,"

Naruto mendadak bengong saat itu. pensil yang sedang dipegangnya tiba-tiba saja terlepas. Ack, Bo-bodoh! Sepertinya aku mengatakan sesuatu yang gawat!

"M-maksudku … kau bisa m-mengandalkanku dimasa depan n-nanti,"

"Aku mengerti, Hinata," ia tertawa aneh disana. Menarik poninya kebelakang dan tersenyum, "Bagaimana jika, dimasa depan nanti, kau menjadi istriku saja?"

.

.

.

Hening saat itu.

"Sudah lama, aku memerhatikanmu," nadanya serius, "Kau, aneh Hinata. Tapi … kau terlihat menyenangkan. Kau mungkin tak ingat atau bahkan tak tahu, tapi, saat SD kita satu sekolah,"

Mataku membelalak.

"Itulah sebabnya, aku banyak tahu tentangmu. T-tapi, aku tak mau dibilang sok tahu,"

"Pantas,"

"A-Apa?" ia terkejut dengan celetukkan yang kubuat.

"Pantas saja, kata-katamu menusukku," wajahku memerah, panas. Mataku berpaling, "Kau memang pintar memberi nasehat. Pantas saja anak-anak mengandalkanmu," aku tertawa kecil disana. Tanpa sadar.

"Jadi … bagaimana?" Naruto memutar matanya sambil nyengir. tawaku berhenti, "Mau jadi istriku?"

Tubuhku beku, seketika. Tapi sekelebat senyum, terjulur tipis pada wajah kecilku.

"Tergantung," kuremas pakaianku saat itu, "Tergantung, bagaimana sosokmu dimasa depan nanti,"

"Oke," ia mengatupkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian membukanya sambil mengepalkan tangan, "Tunggu saja saat aku punya perusahan besar dan warung udon yang bercabang diseluruh penjuru daerah,"

"Bhahaha!"

Kami tertawa secara bersamaan. lantas, setelah percakapan 'aneh' itu berakhir, aku dan Naruto kembali fokus pada pelajaran. Hari ini, bebanku terasa hilang. Beban yang selalu khawatir tentang menjadi nomor satu. setidaknya, saat daftar ranking tidak menuliskan namaku sebagai sosok yang teratas, aku takkan terlalu kecewa saat itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong Hinata-_chan_, sebelum nikah, mau gak pacaran denganku?"

"K-Kau masih membahas i-itu!"

Yang terpenting saat ini adalah, berusaha dulu sampai mati. Urusan menang atau kalah, itu nomor ketigabelas.

**Fin**

**A/N : **andai punya cowok yang nyemangatin kek Naruto gitu (=w=). Ini saia beneran curcol lho *kok bangga?* tapi yang bagian Naruto itu jelas rekayasa. Abisnya, laki-laki yang sempurna kayak dia belum ketemu sih :p

Oke, ini NaruHina kedua setelah sekian lamaaaaaaa! #parahbanget.

Maaf untuk cerita yang gak _gress_ dan gak _happening_ macam gini. Tapi saya senang, kalau ada yang membacanya dan mengapresiasi XD apalagi curcol saya didengar. Mihihihi XDD dan oh iya soal nilai tertinggi buat bahasa Jerman, itu bukan bahasa Jerman dalam kehidupan saya (gila aja SD ada pelajaran bahasa Jerman). Yang saya dapetin waktu itu, nilai tertinggi buat pelajaran **bahasa Arab** XD ga tau kenapa rasanya bakal aneh naro bahasa Arab disana jadi, saya tulis Jerman aja. XDD dan soal kendo, mapel aslinya itu **Tapak Suci**. Haha XD

**Muchas gracias, amigo!**

**RnR?**


End file.
